


You knock me out, I fall apart

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and Flustered Human Disaster Hercules, another one of my night writes, blood mention, but it's not big, featuring Actual Disney Princess Lafayette, forgive me lin, so i'm sorry if this is terrible, then again what do i write that isn't very fluffy?, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: Hercules gets distracted while riding his bicycle around an unfamiliar neighbourhood. What happens next will shock you.





	You knock me out, I fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> This week on "when will I stop productively procrastinating and actually get some revision done geez my exams are in less than two weeks yet HERE WE ARE"
> 
> So this is another night write that I did a) bc this idea would Not. Get. Out. Of. My. Head. and b) bc I always end up writing Mullette as the side pairing which is fun and everything but they deserve some time in the spotlight bc they're just so cUTE I LOVE THEM

Hercules was pretty certain he was lost. Alex had sent him a very detailed set of directions to his house – one that spanned more than six pages; man that guy could even make a grocery list the length of a novel – but considering Hercules was sure he’d seen that green van parked on the sidewalk at least twice already, even those hadn’t managed to save Hercules from royally fucking up. Well, in his defence, it was difficult to read directions while trying not to cycle into oncoming traffic.

Hercules considered stopping to call Alex. Perhaps he’d be able to help after spending five minutes laughing at him for failing the simplest task. Hercules sighed. Maybe that’s wasn’t the best idea. He could just cycle around to find the nearest person and ask them. At least they wouldn’t continue to mock Hercules about this for the rest of his life.

Fortunately, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the person emerging from their house and-

_Oh shit._

The young man was wearing faded jeans and a tank top that left little to the imagination. The muscles in his arms flexed as he closed the door behind him before he smiled up at the cloudless sky. He was dark-skinned with dark, curly hair pulled into a high ponytail that Hercules immediately wanted to untie. As he wheeled closer, he reminded himself that staring was rude. And that he should probably be focusing on where he was going.

Too late.

A second later Hercules collided with something hard and cold with a metallic clang. He felt a cold, sharp sting shoot from his head down the rest of his body before everything went blurry.

\---

Lafayette stepped out into the sunshine and smiled up at the blue sky. Today was a good day. He had woken up, refreshed after a good night’s sleep, to the sound of birdsong. After a light breakfast of fruit salad, he decided that today he would work on his garden. It hadn’t rained for a couple of days, so he would have to water the plants himself and give them some love.

A sudden crash broke his peaceful train of thought, and he turned around warily. At first, he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but when a soft yet tight “ow” emerged from behind his low fence, Lafayette realised that the noise had come from the pavement.

He hurried to the other end of the garden and peered over the fence. There was a young man lying on the ground, legs tangled in a bicycle and face contorted into an expression of pain. There was blood on his forehead, slowly staining his beanie, and Lafayette gasped. “ _Mon dieu_ , are you all right?” he asked, running around to his gate to get closer to this unfortunate man.

The young man groaned in reply, and Lafayette knelt down, lifting his head up into his lap. “Your head. It is bleeding. What happened?”

The man winced a little before opening his eyes and fixing Lafayette with a blank stare. Lafayette’s breath hitched: the man’s eyes were a beautiful shade of dark brown, almost black. They looked up at him curiously. “I have no idea,” the man croaked out, his eyes slowly drifting downwards to frown at something behind Lafayette. “I think I ran into that.”

Lafayette turned around and almost laughed when he saw the metal pole. How had this guy managed to cycle into something so obvious?”

Another groan from the young man caused Lafayette’s amusement to turn to concern. “Let me help you inside,” he said, gently lifting the bicycle off the man’s legs. “We can have a look at that head of yours.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” the man said, struggling to get up by himself. Lafayette took his hand, ignoring the shiver that the contact sent up his spine, and pulled him up. Together, they walked into Lafayette’s house, the man mumbling the entire way that he didn’t want to intrude. Lafayette ignored him: the man certainly wasn’t intruding on him – he was hurt, for God’s sake – and he was pretty cute.

Non _. Stop that. Save that thought for when he’s not bleeding._

\---

Apparently, the young man wasn’t taking no for an answer. Although he kept arguing that he was fine and he didn’t want to cause him any trouble, Hercules was rather glad that the man insisted that he came inside for two reasons:

One: he probably had a concussion and he could barely see straight, which would probably prove riding his bike a little difficult; and

Two: this guy was quite possibly the most handsome man Hercules had ever seen. And he was even more handsome with that worried expression on his face as he led Hercules into the kitchen and sat him on the counter.

“Okay,” the man said, his face serious. “May I have a look at your forehead?” Hercules nodded and pulled his beanie off, grimacing as he felt the dampness where blood had seeped into it. Why did he have to choose today to wear his favourite hat?

The man tutted as he felt gently around the throbbing cut on Hercules’ forehead before drawing back to open a cupboard. “My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, by the way,” he said. “You may simply call me Lafayette.”

Hercules found himself smiling at the man’s – Lafayette’s – French accent lilting over the words. “Hercules Mulligan,” he replied. “You can call me Hercules.”

“Like the Greek hero,” Lafayette mused as he found what he had been looking for: a first aid kit. He took an antibacterial wipe out and lifted it to Hercules’ head. “This might sting a little, so mind out.”

Hercules let out a gasp as the cold wipe was pressed gently to his head, accompanied by a sharp sting. Lafayette’s hand immediately flew to his, squeezing it a little. Hercules hoped that the Frenchman wouldn’t be able to see the blush spreading like a wildfire over his cheeks. From out of nowhere Lafayette produced a bandage and tied it around Hercules’ head.

Lafayette then opened the freezer and took out a bag of frozen peas. “I was not expecting to be performing first aid today, so unfortunately this is the best ice pack I have,” he said apologetically.

Hercules shook his head as he watched Lafayette wrap the bag in a tea towel. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I’m sorry to have surprised you like this.”

Lafayette pressed the makeshift ice pack to Hercules’ forehead, a gentle hand on his shoulder as Hercules grimaced with the cold. “Trust me, it is a pleasant surprise,” he said. “So, would you like to share how you managed to crash into a pole?”

Hercules laughed sheepishly. “Let’s just say I… uh… got distracted,” he said.

Lafayette tutted. “While riding a bicycle? _Chou_ , you must be more careful. We would not want this pretty face of yours to get any more damaged, would we?”

If Hercules was succeeding in hiding his blush before, he certainly wasn’t now. He could feel the blood turning his entire face hot.

“Might I ask what you were distracted by?” Lafayette asked absentmindedly as he poured two glasses of water.

Hercules choked on his own spit, and the Frenchman was immediately at his side, putting a glass into his shaking hand and rubbing gentle circles into his back. “Are you okay, Hercules?” he asked.

Hercules nodded. “I’m fine,” he said after getting his breath back. “You know, apart from the whole crashing into a pole thing.”

Lafayette laughed – which caused Hercules’ stomach to flip off a cliff – but his expression still showed concern. “If you say so…” he said doubtfully. “You did not answer my first question, though.”

He sighed. He might as well come clean. “I was distracted by a cute guy,” he confessed.

Lafayette frowned. _That’s not a good sign_ , Hercules thought. “Well then, you must describe this cute guy so that I can punch him for indirectly causing you harm,” he said eventually.

Then it was Hercules’ turn to frown. He looked back up at Lafayette, and saw sincerity in his expression. The Frenchman was not actually flirting. “Are you serious?” he asked, just to make sure.

Lafayette nodded vigorously. “Of course. I would not want you getting distracted again. You could get hurt worse. Now, who was this cute guy?”

Hercules let out a laugh, causing Lafayette to frown even more. “Lafayette,” he giggled, “it was you.”

\---

Hercules sighed, and Lafayette detected a hint of embarrassment in his voice. “I was distracted by a cute guy,” he said.

Lafayette felt his heart sink. Of course Hercules had to be interested in someone else. He brushed it off, remembering that he had only just met this guy. “Well then, you must describe this cute guy so that I can punch him for indirectly causing you harm,” he replied lightly. And maybe he’d accidentally punch him a little too hard so that he had a black eye for a few days that might decrease his cuteness level by a few points.

Hercules immediately turned to stare at Lafayette, a frown on his face. His eyes searched Lafayette’s expression, and the Frenchman found himself getting lost in Hercules’ dark eyes again. “Are you serious?” Hercules asked eventually.

Lafayette frowned back at him. Of course he was serious. Well, maybe if the guy was tall and muscular he might not fight him. Not that Laf wasn’t tall and muscular himself, but he was a bit of a coward. Nevertheless, he decided to put on a show of bravery to this handsome damsel in distress. “Of course,” he replied, nodding. “I would not want you getting distracted again. You could get hurt worse. Now, who was this cute guy?”

Hercules let out a laugh, causing Lafayette to frown again. Was Hercules laughing at him? Did he see through his fake bravery? He’d fucked up, hadn’t he?

“Lafayette,” Hercules said finally, snaping the Frenchman’s attention back to him. “It was you.”

Lafayette’s mouth dropped open.

Him?

It couldn’t be.

Hercules was watching him with scared eyes. _Do something, goddammit!_

Without thinking, Lafayette leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hercules’. The other man reacted immediately, letting out a surprised noise before kissing back and letting his tongue dart into Lafayette’s mouth. Lafayette gasped and wrapped his arms around Hercules’ shoulders. Hercules’ hands found his hair and fumbled with the hair tie, eventually letting the wild curls fall down around his shoulders. Lafayette moaned as Hercules’ fingers intertwined themselves with strands of hair, and Hercules responded by licking deep into the Frenchman’s mouth.

Now, _this_ was French kissing.

Eventually, the pair had to break apart for oxygen, and they stared at each other as they gasped for breath, memorising every curve, every surface of each other’s euphoric expression. Hercules’ eyes were even darker now, but Lafayette could just about make out little flecks of gold in them, like stars. “I… do not… really… know why I… did that…” he said eventually.

“Do you need a reason?” Hercules asked, grinning like the sun. Lafayette captured his lips in another soft kiss.

“So, where do you need directions to?” he asked.

Hercules frowned. “How did you know I needed directions?” he asked.

Lafayette shrugged, faking nonchalance. “I’m good at knowing these things,” he replied. “Also, your phone had Google Maps up when I found it.” He pulled out a phone and a set of keys from his pocked. “These were on the sidewalk. You most likely want to keep them safe,” he said, handing them over.

“Thanks,” Hercules said, the smile not leaving his face. Lafayette found himself mirroring his grin. “I should probably…” he said, easing off the counter slowly. “My friend’s going to be wondering where I am.”

Lafayette felt that sinking feeling again. Would he ever see Hercules again? He must do. They like each other, so he was sure Hercules wouldn’t mind if he was a little forward. “I still do not think that you are in any shape to cycle,” he said.

Hercules grimaced, not wanting to leave either. “I’ll be fine.”

Lafayette frowned, not entirely convinced. “Okay…”

Hercules leaned forward again to plant a chaste, sweet kiss on Lafayette’s lips. “I’ll be fine,” he stressed. He pressed his phone into Lafayette’s palm. “I’ll call you, if it makes you feel any better.”

Lafayette winked. “That certainly makes me feel better, _mon cher_.” He tapped his number into Hercules’ phone, naming his contact _Lafayette <3_. “Promise that you do, though. I certainly deserve it for saving your life.”

Hercules laughed, which made Lafayette’s heart leap. “I don’t think I was in that much danger,” he said.

“You were!” the Frenchman joked. “There was blood everywhere. I had to give you mouth-to-mouth.”

Hercules gasped overdramatically. “You mean I wasn’t conscious for our first kiss?”

Lafayette grinned. “I would be happy to re-enact it for you,” he said, pulling the other man towards him for a deep, passionate kiss.

“Maybe my friend can wait a little longer,” Hercules said finally, beginning to fiddle with the hem of Lafayette’s tank top.

“That,” Lafayette replied, leading Hercules to his bedroom, “is an excellent proposal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> hmu on tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
